Happy Wedding Anniversary
by AdeebaLovesHHH
Summary: Paul has planned some sweet surprises for Stephanie on their Wedding anniversary :D Read and find out what the surprises are! One-shot.


**My first ever one-shot...I just hope you people like this one.. Btw Happy Wedding Anniversary to My CutiePies :D Prayers for them :) Please Read & Review... First one-shot so if there are any mistakes please forgive me..ENJOY READING :D**

**"Happy Wedding Anniversary"**

"Man I really want to make this occasion special for her," Paul whispered in order to keep his surprise a secret from his wife.

"Don't worry dude I am sure she will love your surprise. By the way Marissa will be there any minute. Time to brush up your acting skills a bit." Shane was also pretty excited with all this planned surprise. And the first step was about to commence.

"I am a great actor Shanie it's just that I never get all proud about it," Paul said in a joking-proud tone.

"Okay okay Mr-Oscar-Winner-for-the-best-actor just focus on the task in hand. And last night's party was fabulous. You people really know how to throw an Anniversary party."

"All praises for your sister dude. She organised it all. It was a huge success just because of her," Paul said in a real proud tone. He was a proud husband. According to him, his wife was a perfect 10. And he regarded himself somewhere near an 8 only. Though he was underestimating himself big time.

"I get it Romeo, your wife is awesome," Shane said with a chuckle getting a hearty laugh from Paul. Sure he was a Romeo when it came to talking about his wife. He could be regarded as a secret lover or a secret admirer because he never was open about his endless love for Steph. People sometimes accused him for not loving Stephanie with the same craziness like she did, but it was obviously far from truth.

Paul was laughing when his wife hugged him from behind. "Who are you talking to honey?" Her soft hands and that gentle voice took Paul by surprise.

"Your loving brother is bugging me, honey," Paul replied turning his back to face his beautiful better-half.

"You get the cue from me Paul. Best of luck & I am sure she will love you more after this," Shane said while he hung up.

"Bye Shanie and don't worry we will send the kids," Paul said what he needed to say according to the plan.

Stephanie was still holding him by the waist and was a bit confuse. It was their wedding anniversary and they already planned to have some family time. Therefore Paul agreeing on sending off the kids got her all confused.

"Why you agreed to send them? Aren't we going for some outing?" Steph asked a bit irritably.

"Sorry sweetheart I am feeling tired...I know we held the anniversary party yesterday to enjoy today's day together. But I am really sorry", Paul said while softly caressing her cheek. He was truly spot-on. His in-ring character turned him into a hell awesome actor for sure.

"And Shane's kids were hell bent on sending our princesses so I thought that instead of staying home they will have fun with their cousins," Paul explained the reason why he agreed to send off the kids and the best thing was that Steph was actually buying it.

"No problem honey..Umm we will go out some other day. You just relax okay?", Steph gladly agreed & gave him a quick peck.

The love birds were interrupted when the door bell rang. The duo went downstairs to see who disturbed them so early and Paul silently prayed that it was Marissa. His prayers got answered & his heart literally jumped with joy when the door opened.

Marissa greeted Steph & Paul before inquiring for the pretty girls. "They still don't know about going to your place, so let me quickly get their clothes and Paul will get them from the playroom," Steph said while walking out of the room.

Aurora, Murphy and Vaughn were too excited to spend a day with their cousins. Thankfully they were already wearing nice dresses so without much delay they happily left. Paul & Steph hugged & kissed them before saying their goodbyes. Steph was particularly worried about sending little Vaughn but Marissa successfully convinced her. The plan was being perfectly executed. And now it was time to take the most important step.

* * *

After the girls left, Steph went back to the kitchen to cook some lunch. Paul came from behind and softly placed his hands around her waist.

"Go and take some rest honey while I make some lunch for us," Steph said while turning in his arms.

"I don't like that idea...well how ow about Mr. & Mrs. Levesque having lunch in a restaurant."

"Why this sudden change of mind huh? Aren't you tired anymore?" Steph asked sceptically.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon Levesque don't ask so many questions. Just get dressed because your husband wishes to take you for lunch," Paul said playfully tapping Steph's nose.

"Ohkay! as you say mister," Stephanie kissed him on the cheek before making her way to the bedroom.

Stephanie was busy in getting dressed up. Meanwhile, Paul was working on his own dressing. Today was a special day and the first surprise was just coming Steph's way.

Stephanie stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Paul in his unusual clothes. "Somebody is looking extremely handsome." Steph's voice made Paul to look up from tying his laces. This time Paul's breath caught up in his throat. "And somebody is looking extremely gorgeous." He finally spoke up after gawking at Steph for a whole minute with a slightly dropped jaw.

Stephanie was wearing a sleeveless lime coloured dress which reached up to her knees with matching heels. On the other hand, Paul was wearing a full sleeves grey shirt with black stripes, black jeans, matching sneakers and an upper(sweater) tied around his neck. They both were complementing each other like the perfect couple.

"May I have the pleasure to take the world's prettiest girl for a lunch date," Paul uttered outstretching his hand which was quickly held by the giggling girl in front of him.

After a few minutes the lovey dovey couple was seated in the car & they were on their way to a place unknown to Steph.

"Where are we going?" Steph asked out of curiosity.

"That I can't say, but I am sure you will like that place." Paul wasn't giving in anything at the moment, the secret was still very much a secret.

"And why you decided to take me out for lunch?" Women & their questions were like a mystery of its own. Steph was very glad that all this was happening but still she wanted to know why exactly was all this happening. Sure today was their anniversary day but it wasn't like Paul Levesque to bring her out on lunch without their munchkins.

"Because it's not always that we have our 9th anniversary. And it's not always that your old man gives me a day off from work. And it's not always that we are all alone without our three little musketeers," Paul said while slipping his fingers through Steph's hand. And she tightened the hold while answering back.

"Explanation accepted my dear hubby. Well, you really look breathtakingly amazing-est, if that's a word. Frankly speaking I can't stop myself from gazing at you every now and then", Steph said while a light pink colour covered her cheeks. Paul was grinning ear to ear after hearing that sweet complement.

"Thankyou sweetheart! And now I can proudly say that you have turned into Paul levesque who keeps on gawking his utterly sexy wife," Paul declared while winking at Steph.

"Awww my gawking jerk," Stephanie pinched Paul's cheek.

"All yours Madame."

The drive was long and full of flirting and complementing. It was around 3 pm when their car came to a halt near a beach.

"BEACH RESTAURANT. It's so beautiful. Why haven't I seen it before?" Steph said while Paul opened her passenger door and she made her way out of the car.

"That is because it opened recently and I haven't brought you here." Paul linked his fingers with Steph's. They walked hand in hand to the table on the sand with an umbrella shading it. Steph was surprised to see only a single table outside the restaurant's hut. She wasn't aware of the fact that Paul booked the whole restaurant for their lunch date therefore there were no other tables.

They took their seat and the waiter brought some fresh juice with freshly cooked pasta. Steph's face brightened up seeing her favourite dish in front of her but she didn't know that this was just the beginning.

Paul also ate pasta along with her just to make her more happy. The lunch date was too cute with an amazing meal, an orchestra group playing soft music for them and those little chit chats.

"Paul I will never forget this lunch date. Thankyou so much for making it so special," Steph said while holding Paul's hand. "I am glad you liked it. But there is more waiting for you. So we better hurry up to reach that place before dawn," Paul's sentence left her jaw dropped. Another surprise waiting for her? Was it her life's best day or what?

"What place? And what more is waiting?" Stephanie's curiosity was taking the better of her. But Paul just did the my-mouth-is-zipped action and Steph huffed before standing up. Her husband was such a tease at times.

Paul had already paid the bill while making arrangements for this lunch date. So they were back in the car and Stephanie was trying her best to be a bit annoyed with him. But he was too adorable & being annoyed with him was like an impossible task. So she decided to go with the flow & patiently wait for the other surprise that awaited her.

Paul kept looking at her expressionless face again and again. He had this feeling that she was annoyed with him but then their eyes met and Steph smiled brightly before taking his hand & kissing it oh so softly.

"I am not angry Paul. I can't be. Thanks a lot for making our anniversary so special, but I am really anxious to know what follows next," Steph said in a curious way. Paul just kept smiling at her and said "I am not giving away much but I think you will like it."

The drive was more longer this time mostly occupied with a comfortable silence. And now they were somewhat out of the main city. The area was covered with greenery and a few huts. The sight was exceptionally beautiful specially because of the fading light of the sun. It was almost dawn time.

"Here we are," Paul excitedly announced bringing Steph out of her thoughts. She turned to face Paul and her eyes saw a heavenly sight. A small-yet-extraordinarily-magnificent house.

Stephanie was mesmerised because something caught her attention. The LAKE. Yes there was a lake just beside the house with a dock. Was she day dreaming because she wasn't expecting to be in such a pleasant place.

"You like it?" Paul said while opening the passenger door for her. He lost his balance a bit when Steph surprisingly hugged him tightly. She was beaming and she wasn't able to thank Paul enough. Well He was already delighted and overwhelmed by her reaction. They slowly pulled apart & took each others hand before moving closer to the house.

Paul took her near the dock and they both climbed in a small decorated boat. Stephanie wanted to cherish each and every moment of today. But it was still far from over.

They sailed the boat for an hour or so with both of them having a great time rowing the boat. At first it wasn't even moving. They felt like teenagers fighting over how to paddle the boat. They even travelled down the memory lane talking about their previous anniversary celebrations, which weren't that romantic like this. Simply because of Paul being on TV and having the backstage responsibilities. Last year they didn't even celebrate it together because he was out of town. So this year was like a 2-year celebration and well it was living upto it.

Paul got a call from someone while they were still on the boat. And he was more excited now cause the last surprise was ready. "Are you feeling hungry, honey?" Paul asked Steph who was resting in his lap. She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Okay then lets get back in the lakehouse. Because your last surprise is waiting for you." One more surprise? Wasn't this all already a huge surprise? Well another one awaited her & she was beyond anxious to know what it was. They made their way in the hut and Steph was shocked when she saw a man opening the door for them & greeting them. The man was the house keeper and cook and all this time was preparing food for the couple.

"Sir I have placed the food on the kitchen table. Have a wonderful day, i'll take your leave now." The housekeeper left leaving the couple alone.

Heading in the kitchen Stephanie was completely stunned at the sight in front of her. A chocolate cake with "Happy 9th Anniversary" written on it, 9 candles placed on it, a bottle of champagne in a silver bucket, beef steak and candles. Oh my God, it was a candle light dinner. For speaking out loud Paul levesque was the most romantic person on earth. How the hell he came up with such brilliant surprises. Stephanie actually pinched herself to realise that she wasn't dreaming. And all this was true, her life's reality that she was married to not only the love of her life but the best man in the world.

"Happy 9th anniversary sweetheart," Paul said while placing his hand on his-lost-wife's shoulder. Stephanie turned around and said those 3 words which meant everything to her. "I love you." Her eyes were full of tears but only because of indescribable happiness. Paul quickly took her in his arms and gently rubbing her back said the truth of his life,"I Loved you, I love you and I will always love you."

He was the luckiest to get the love of his life who loved him with all her heart. And she was lucky to be so madly loved by someone who she dearly loved. Their 9th anniversary was the best day in their life. And they won't be forgetting it at all.

* * *

**And I feel lucky to be their fan :D**


End file.
